the rise of the anti-stalkers
by PBslime
Summary: One who has been left behind and found a teacher. one day he turned agents her now she need to find a way to get revenge.


It all started on the day that the Orokin (a race that killed humanity and took control of our solar system) died the ten solemn bettes of the Noga-drum. The day that they all died, I look around and saw a man in black and red with four others to what I presumed where Teno (children that have bin blased by the void). He could tell I was scared he held out his hand, I reached out and he said in a whisper "I will protect you and help you in return you will become one of my acolytes."

I nod as I take his hand after years and years of adventures with this man that had earned the name Stocker. I walked up to him. He was looking at the star map he noticed me and turned around and said, "Valkyr what do you require?"

I look up at him and said "I was wondering if I could go on a mission with you sir?" I say in a small but strong voice.

He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Of course Valkyr, I will take you on my next assignment." We make are way to the armory, "What kind of weapons were you thinking of taking with you?"

I grab a Tigris (a shotgun) and a Sonicore(a side arm), we go on one of his missions. I saw a side of him I had never seen before, ruthless but still caring. After three hundred years the Grineer (a clone race) and Corpus (robotic organic hybrids) expanded their empires.

But it was the day that the Teno returned, that day Stocker was furious and he declared, "

My acolytes on this day the teno have returned to the Origin system and with them death and destruction," he said in a mighty and firm voice, "Today the day that they have returned we shall fight them."

We all cheer as he finished his speech, and ran to our ships to hunt the Lotus's children (the Teno), to hunt them after they have committed their crimes. I always love to toy with my pray. One day I followed one onto one of the relay stations. What I saw was amazing the Teno where helping everyone, handing out food and even helping out with construction. That day I decided to grant my pray a stay of execution, but that Teno has always been in the back of my mind. Then came the day that are age old enemy came back from the dead the Sentients. We wanted to fight them, but Stocker had other plans. He meet with Hunhow the leader of the Sentients and they made a deal. When he returned he was covered in darkness and had a sword made by the Sentients, we protested that he was betraying his oath. He frowned upon the ones who protested including me. "If you are against me making a deal to kill the Teno, then you are in turn traitors," he said with a booming voice. He banished us from our home me and one hundred other acolytes we had to fend for ourselves. One day I was running from a group of Graner I ran into a man in a top hat. He did something, I passed out and when I woke up what I saw was a man by the name of Ald-v.

He loved to ripped me apart and put me back together so many times, I just got used to the pain. One day Ald-v walked into the room he kept me in.

"I have taken you apart and put you back together. But how do you work?" he asks me just walking up and down the room.

I was surprised that he had asked me straight up. "I don't even know." I say in response I pull a little on the chains that are holding me up.

He sighs as he walks out then he walks in with some sort of robotic Kubrow (a dog like creature). "This is Zanuca" he said holding out his hand to it, "and he is your brother." I get mad and use my Hesterya, "How dare you say this stupid machine is my brother!" I yell out as I try to break free of my chains, as rage inflamed me.

He just laughs as he walks away, "Maybe one day you'll break free" he says with a mad man laughter.

I would sit in my room chained up to the roof, Corpus constantly watching over me. One day there was alarmed and corpus running in and out then there was a charge of electricity that filed the inter station the systems that had creeped me restrained had finally shut down. i had just laughed as i broke free. " finally " i say activating my hesterya as run throw the station killing every corpus in my path hunting down ald v. when i find him he is already dead i look around but don't see any one.

"That's to sad" i say taking his caller cutting it in half and his jacket and make it into a sandana. I put it on, as i walk to find my old ship i smile as i bord. "Looks like lucks on my side today" i say as my ship flys off.

One day i was found by the lotus children, at first i was scared that i was going to to pay for what i did. I was wrong i found out that the lotus had special schools, built for the acolytes that the stocker abandoned. I was in one of the classes bored out of my mind when a boy walked in. he was in an excalibur warframe.

He spoke in a strong voice and said." i am recruiting people for a group that will fight the stocker". We were all shocked by what he had to say and i will i was excited to join this group. I resed my hand and asked "what is the name of this group of yours". He smiled and said "it is called the anti stockers"

All i heard was the whispers of the teno in the room "what are the 'anti stockers' what do they do?"

He smiled as he says," we are a group of teno that are fight the stacker and his acolytes "


End file.
